Deception
by Leylani-sama
Summary: The Potter are dead, but there were no Boy Who Lived to destroy Voldemort. Years later, the dark lord controls the magic population and acquired a small, seemingly human being with green, green eyes that he jealously kept with him. But far away, in a forest that no one seems to know about is a young man with green, green eyes who might be what everyone needs, or fears. HP/LV AU
1. Prologue

Well, hello there. I don't have much to say, except that this isn't my first language, and I just begun writing stories in english. So please, give me your opinion on whatever you want, I'd really like to know what you think of this. As for the story, since it's just the prologue, I can't reveal much, but I will say that not everything is as it seems. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own in any way the characters of this story. J.K Rowling does, and she is a billionaire. I think I'd know if I was.

* * *

Prologue

"My lord…" The Death Eater bowed to the figure on the throne, who was petting what looked like a very thin and small human being seated on his lap.

"What is it?" The lowest man sighed in relief. His master was calm, in opposite to his temper just this morning. He glanced at the small silhouette, and would be grateful for its calming presence on the lord, if he wasn't so jealous of it. He gulped, keeping his eyes on it, wondering why it was it that caught the eye of the lord, when all of them were dying to get his attention. If only they could get the thing alone…

"The lasts members of the order of phoenix are still hiding, my lord, but we believe that…"

"Stop."

The Death Eater looked up in confusion. Blazing red eyes met his dull brown ones, and he immediately looked at the ground.

"My lord, I don't…"

"Stop looking at him! No one but me is allowed to look at him!" The dark lord was shouting now, his hands gripping the armrests of his seat. "Is that understood?" His voice was now deadly calm, but soft hissing could be heard through the words, and this terrified the man a lot more.

"Yes, my lord, I would never…"

"Go, now. I am tired of your presence. And do not speak again."

He readily opened his mouth to agree, but then closed it, biting his lip. He bowed again, and then retreated to the door. As he walked, jealousy burned in his stomach. After his anger, his lord had completely ignored him, looking at the thing on his lap with unhealthy possessiveness. This thing needed to be gone. So then maybe the lord would be more interested in them. As he opened the large door, he dared to look back. His eyes met a poison, avada kedavra green. He fled the room, running though the alley, trying to escape those unnerving, chilling eyes.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

If someone asked Sirius Black how he was doing, he would say that he was handsome, he was smart, he was funny, so he was good. If that someone asked one of the trees surrounding him how was Sirius Black, they would say he was dying. But as that person wouldn't speak tree, they would only have Sirius Black's opinion. But as there weren't anyone, Sirius Black just didn't care. Sure, he had a wound profusely bleeding on his side, he had to run away from the Death Eaters so they wouldn't kill him, but he was fine now. It's just that this was such a nice forest, and the grass was so comfortable, and he was so tired. Just a nap. Just a little nap.

A few minutes after he fell asleep, two persons stepped in the clearing, seemingly out of nowhere. Tall, they wore comfortable clothes with colors blending in with the forest. One of them looked at the slightly smaller one, who nodded. The stranger made his way to the wounded man, his blonde hair floating a bit in the wind. He kneeled beside him, taking in his injuries, then looked back at the other.

"If I am going to heal him, we have to go back. It would take me too long to stay here, and he will sleep for days either way. That is, if we don't let him here. Then, he will die in a few hours. Your verdict?" The other one seemed to consider it, looking up at the sky as if it held the answer, his black hair becoming even messier in the wind. Finally, without looking down, he spoke.

"Can you heal him?"

"Who do you think I am?" he scoffed. His friend looked at him, smirking a little.

"Do you want to heal him?" This time, he only raised his eyebrows. "Alright, then. I'll carry him…"

"Tch. Back off, I can do it myself. Just because you have all these muscles doesn't mean I'm not as strong as you."

"Sure…"

As they walked back in the forest, the blond carrying the older man, the one with dark hair looked around once more, his dangerous green eyes searching for something he knew wasn't there.

Yet.


	2. Fifteen years ago

Hey there people. Sorry it took so long, I've been hit by a writer's block. So this chapter happens in the past so I feel a bit cheap, but on my behalf it was supposed to be the beginning of chapter one, but became longer then expected. I wasn't sure if I should publish it like that or wait, but Esuterotomoru convinced me to post it. I hope you'll all enjoy it!

**REVIEWS ANSWER**

Aguna: Thank you! I hope it stays that way.

Guava2: I updated! I'm glad you think so!

Phrille05: Thank you so much! I'm really happy you're curious... and who said it was a baby? (wink wink) Here is the update, I hope you'll like it.

SkylerKnight: I'm happy you think so, thank you for reviewing.

Fireotaki18: Thank you! You'll find out what happened before, and some hints in this chapter, but for what happens next, you'll have to wait the next chapter! *evil smile*

esuterutomoru: Esu, you are litteraly the best. I'm a bit nervous about this, so I hope I won't disappoint you!

The Amendable Snow Freak: Thank you so much. Your review really boosted me to finish this chapter, and it really made me happy to read it. I hope you'll like this chapter!

And once again, please tell me if you see any errors, I'm trying to get better and I'm still struggling with the english way of writing dialogues.

* * *

Deception

Chapter one

Fifteen years ago

"I still don't understand why I can't go with them! " A feminine voice whispered angrily. Behind her, someone sighed.

"Molly, we already got over that. You-Know-Who is most certainly tracing our magic signatures. We are the last members of the order of the phoenix, the only ones that can still be a threat to him. We must be on his priorities, and the children would be his first target. "

"Oh you can talk Remus, you don't have any children to give away! How can you understand, it's my babies, I don't know what will happen to them, so don't you- "

"Molly. " Arthur's voice, very unusually cold, interrupted her. "Don't **you**. "

Looking into the suddenly hard eyes of her husband, Molly's face fell, realising what she had been saying.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry, that's not what- "

"It's alright Molly," said the werewolf, his body stiff, "I know you didn't mean anything by that."

Molly opened her mouth to say something else, but instead just sadly dropped her eyes to the floor. It wasn't long however before she resumed biting her nails and throwing worried glances towards the floating platform in the middle of their formation.

"Will you pull yourself together, Molly? We are doing what we must do, for their best, ours, and the future of the wizarding world." Augusta Longbottom, back straight and chin up despite the recent attack on her son and daughter-in-law, walked ahead of Molly, right behind the front-man of the group. She was dressed less outrageously than usual, but her long furry coat still rustled around her feet. "I'm sure my grandson will grow up strong and independent, and I sure won't let You-Know-Who tamper his talent. Our interests don't come first in a situation like that."

"Very well said, Miss Longbottom." The man at the front said, half turned around, one eye looking at her while the other continued to scan the area.

"Oh thank you Alastor, and stop flattering me, it's Mrs. Longbottom," she said, her cheeks tinted pink.

They had left their hiding place half an hour ago, taking a lot of shortcuts and making wrong leads to confuse eventual enemies. But despite Moody's paranoia, they were now almost at their destination. The platform on which the babies were sleeping was rectangular, there were two of them on the sides, and one on each ends. Moody was at the front, Remus, Arthur, Molly and Augusta were on the sides, and the quiet Andromeda Tonks was at the back. Her daughter was older than the others, and she hoped Nymphadora wouldn't suffer of the memories about her that would linger in her baby's mind. But she was a metamorphmagus, and the dark lord wouldn't let a child with so much potential be raised by a blood-traitor and a muggle-born, without mentioning members of the order. Ted had wanted to come with them had argued just as, if not more than, Sirius Black, but he had to watch over the victims of a recent raid that they had rescued. Moody hadn't been too happy about it, but at least they weren't in the headquarters. As for Sirius, if being accused of being responsible of Lily and James Potter's deaths and the murder of civilians, the Death Eaters and their master would all too happy to get hands on the last heir of the Black family.

Finally, the alley they were in ended, and they stopped in a deadlock. As Molly and Andromeda glanced nervously around, MadEye stepped forward on a dark stone, tapped his foot three times, tapped in wand on four places of the wall, then took two steps to the right and tapped his foot four times. The wall before them opened and they entered, their wands drawn and ready, looking around warily. It was a small room, with basic furniture and some books on a shelf and on the floor. They finally saw a figure standing in the glow of the candlelight, a hood pulled over its head.

"Reveal yourself," growled Moody, ready to bolt and shout a hex.

However, the figure obviously jumped, startled, and instinctively twisted their body in a way to protect the burden in its arms. But when it recognised them, the hood was pulled down, exposing the face of Narcissa Malfoy, proud despite the drops of sweat on her forehead.

"Evening. I wasn't sure to expect you or not," she said, very dignified. Nevertheless, she couldn't seem to be able to stop her hands from stroking nervously, almost desperately, the small package cradled against her chest.

"We are here only for the well-being of our children" said Molly, not as venomously as she thought she would. But after seeing Narcissa's protective reaction in front of the danger, she couldn't help but be a little warmer. They were all mothers about to lose their child, after all.

"Of course. We ALL are here for the well-being of our children." Narcissa walked towards a table on the corner of the room. There was a small bag atop of it, and she pulled out a chess piece, a knight.

"This is the portkey. I'll have to say the password to activate it. I trust that the children are magically bound to the platform?"

"Of course," sniffed Molly.

"Yes, yes, now put your child with the others Mrs. Malfoy. I don't want any foul play." growled again Moody.

Narcissa looked down to her arms, and pulled down the blanket a bit, revealing the blond hair of her son. She stroked his head a bit, and then gently kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, Draco. I know you'll be well." she whispered, and put him down with the others. Quietly, Arthur said the appropriate charm to bind him to the platform and to the other children so they wouldn't fall or get separated during the transport.

"Talking about their well-being, how do you know for sure? I am sending my sons away; I want to be sure they will be well-treated!" Molly said, back on her preoccupation.

"Don't worry Molly. I told you, they will arrive to Severus. He'll take care of them."

"Is that supposed to reassure me? An ex-Death Eater with a nasty reputation, who hated James and Sirius. He never took care of a child, is as likeable as a cockroach, versed in dark magic. He'll never take care of them, he's corrupt them, turn them into something evil, like him!" Molly was nearly in hysteric, screaming and flailing her hands around.

Narcissa's face was hidden as Molly was talking, and nothing could be guessed from her posture. But when Mrs. Weasley uttered the last insult, she suddenly snapped, raised her head with a grimace on her lips, and slapped the other hard. The sound resonated in the small room, Molly's face already red, her expression stunned. Mrs. Malfoy breathed in fury.

"You know nothing about him, nothing, so don't you speak of him as if you knew what he went through, what he thinks. He… he is a wonderful man that life kept hitting, he suffered a lot, and yet he proposed to protect your children, you who have never done anything for him, and raise them. You should be eternally grateful, instead of insulting him based on what little information you know about his life. I'm… I'm sure he'll make a wonderful father for my son." She deeply inhaled, conscious that she probably had let on too much.

"So you don't love him."

Narcissa started, and turned her head to Remus, who was watching her with an unreadable expression. Since he had entered, he had kept watching her and her son, his completely blank mask hiding an emotion that could be perceived, but not identified. When he looked at Draco though, there was something in his eyes, something that made her want to take back her son and hide him in her arms.

"What?"

"Your husband. From the way you just spoke, it's obvious he's not the one you really want."

Narcissa flushed, both in anger and in embarrassment.

"This does not regard you in any form," she snapped, and turned he eyes back to the platform. Doing so, her gaze fell upon a little girl a bit older than the others, and she looked at her curiously, finding something familiar in her face.

"It's my daughter, Nymphadora."

Narcissa raised her head again to see Andromeda step forward, looking at her in the eyes. She looked again at the child, her lips thinning.

"My niece then. Nymphadora. I won't forget it." She couldn't be happy that a muggle-born's blood had entered the family tree, but right now certainly wasn't the time to say anything.

MadEye, coming back from a patrol that no-one had seen him left to do, barked at them to hurry up if they didn't want to get killed or worse, captured. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley straightened up from over the platform where they were saying a last goodbye to their children and ignoring Augusta who was babbling about what Neville would need once she couldn't be there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and how he had once got the cat to jump on a pile of pans, making them fall on him.

"Alright, enough of this, we've got to get them going! 'Snot time for sentiment anymore!"

Narcissa pulled out a letter from an inside pocket, and was about to put it on the platform when Moody snatched her wrist.

"What's this," he gruffed.

"Oh please" she sneered. "It's a letter, of course. I can't just send Draco to him without any words, and you've done the same." She pointed to the envelope placed inside a blanket.

"Well I've got to read it. Can't have you giving away information about us or instruction we don't know about, Mrs. Malfoy."

She paled, pinched her lips, and then threw the paper at him. Augusta, beside Moody, sent her a superior look.

"Very well then. But of course you'll understand that in this case I can't let you send this letter without verifying it beforehand either."

Molly seemed about to protest, but a look from Remus stopped her. Moody finished reading the letter before her and didn't let out anything, but Augusta, reading over his shoulder, raised an eyebrow and sent her an odd look when she was done. Narcissa kept an impassive face, but couldn't hide a certain distaste as she put back the letter. Moody nodded to her, and she inhaled deeply.

Narcissa put the chess piece on the wood, whispering one last time her love for Draco. Molly put her hand on her chest, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"George. Fred. Ronald. I'll always love you, don't worry. I'll always love you," she whispered brokenly. Mr. Weasley squeezed her shoulder, his cheeks just as wet.

Andromeda though of her husband, Ted, who couldn't be there and had to say goodbye to their daughter at home, when they were leaving. _We love you_, she though, _we love you_.

Augusta held herself high, her back straight, looking at her grandson, her face impassive.

"Become strong," she whispered. "Become strong, and come back."

Remus stared at the platform, his gaze far away as his face shown emotion for the first time since he entered the room. If Harry hadn't disappeared, would he be there, leaving to safety with these children? Or, as he had promised James and Lilly, would he have raised him and protected him like he should have?

Moody made an impatient hand motion towards Narcissa, and she started to say the three words that would activate the portkey. As she said the second one, Remus whipped his head around, and stepped forward to door, his mouth opening to speak. Just when she finished the third word, the door burst open, revealing ten Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy leading them, his handsome feature twisted in a mix of fury and panic. As the Death Eaters began to shout hexes, his eyes found the platform that was beginning to turn, the portkey taking them elsewhere, and he lounged towards it.

"NO!" screamed Narcissa, her eyes wide.

In a last attempt to get to Draco before he disappeared, Lucius jumped forward, his arms outstretched to his son. However, the wooden plate disappeared right then, and he collapsed on the floor. As the members the order of the phoenix apparated away, the last thing they heard was Lucius Malfoy's enraged scream.

* * *

So... what did you think? Severus is going to be a father! I personnally am looking forward to this, even if I'm not sure if we'll see a a lot of him actually raising the children. For the next chapter, I'm not sure yet if we'll see Voldemort's place, the forest, or both. We'll see! Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought of it.

Until next time people!

Leylani-sama


End file.
